deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
MegaMan.EXE VS Kirby
MegaMan.EXE VS Kirby is a What-if? Death Battle by Sharaku Jr.. It features MegaMan.EXE from the Mega Man Battle Network metaseries and Kirby from the Kirby metaseries. Description It's Mega Man Battle Network VS Kirby! Two insanely overpowered copycats fight it out! Let's hope the universe doesn't get destroyed! (sweats profusely) Interlude Wiz: What do you get when you put the words "strong", and "copiers" together? Boomstick: You get these destructive guys! MegaMan.EXE, the Virus Buster! Wiz: And Kirby, Nintendo's Legendary Star Warrior! Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!! MegaMan.EXE Wiz: In the year of 20XX, recent advancements in science have lead to the entire world using.. Boomstick: Oh god, this is sounding really similar to Classic Mega Man.. Wiz: ...the entire world was using the Internet. And this was all thanks to one very smart scientist. His name is.. Boomstick: Dr. Light? Wiz: No...Tadashi Hikari. But Hikari does mean light in Japanese. Hikari created the Cyberworld, basically an entire universe in the Internet. This is a digital space where everything roams. And the occupants of the Cyberworld are the NetNavis. Boomstick: Oh god, MORE?! I swear, one was enough. She kept telling me "HEY LISTEN!", so I turned off the volume on my TV. She ruined Ocarina of Time for me... Wiz: What, what? Nononononono...that's the wrong Navi. NetNavis are basically sentient humanoid-like computer programs that live in the Cyberworld and protect it from Viruses. They usually reside in P.E.Ts (PErsonal Terminals, basically small handheld computers), and can jack in using a cable cord to the Cyberworld. Boomstick: Dr. Tadashi began work on the strongest NetNavi ever to protect the Cyberworld. He gave it to his grandson, Lan Hikari. This NetNavi's name is....MegaMan.EXE! Wiz: Him and Lan eventually met up. At first, Lan was.. Boomstick: A LITTLE BRAT! Geez, just be grateful that you got a NetNavi in the first place. So, Lan got MegaMan when he was three, right? But he always kept nagging Lan to do stuff like his school work. But one day, Lan got stuck in a large metal container that was going to be crushed. MegaMan came all the way from home to help Lan out, and showed up on a screen that was in the container. With his help, Lan escaped and the two became good friends after that. And when they began to Net Battle (when two Navis are put together in a fight) Lan quickly realized that MegaMan.EXE is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Wiz: MegaMan is quite strong. Like every other Mega Men, he has the Mega-Buster. An arm cannon that he can manifest on either of his hands. It can fire rapid-fire shots, or be charged up for massive blasts of energy. Boomstick: Lemme guess..the shots are made of solar energy.. Wiz: Actually...I don't know about that. Probably not, since MegaMan.EXE resides in the Cyberworld, and there doesn't seem to be any sun for...obvious reasons.. Boomstick: Well, enough speculating! Let's get on with the actual stuff! He has, yes, the Mega-Buster, but he also has his Mega Booster, a rocket pack which allows him to fly through the air. Wiz: But most of his strength comes from Lan's Battle Chips. Lan plugs these into his P.E.T, and during battle, these will give EXE new skills that he can use. Wiz (Continued): Over his 6 games, they have collected over 1,500 Battle Chips!! Boomstick: Dang! How does Lan carry all of those? Anyways, there are a few different types of chips. There's Normal, Fire (Which does double to Wood based enemies), Water (double to fire), Elec (double to Water), Wood (double to electric), Wind (removes auras or defensive techniques), Sword (double to wind), Breaking (double to sword), Cursor (double to breaking), Recovery, Invis, Barrier, and Dark Chips. Wow, that's a LOT. Man, he reminds me a lot of Digimon...WAIT! He lives in the Internet, has a kid friend, and they stop evil from destroying the world! HE'S A DIGIMON!!! Wiz: I....highly doubt that.. Boomstick: Anyways, MegaMan.EXE has quite a number of useful Battle Chips. He's got three different types of Cannons, from Regular to Hi-Cannons to the Mega Cannon, each one doing more damage than the last. Wiz: He's also got various Sword Chips. He's got his regular Cyber Sword, a big one called the LongSword, and he can even imbue his swords with elemental properties like fire, water or electricity (FireSword, AquaSword, and ElecSword respectively). But his best Sword Chip by far is the Muramasa. If EXE's in a pinch, this Sword will do as much damage as EXE has taken. This is super useful. If EXE is about to die, he could just use it, taking the opponent's health down to his level. Boomstick: Ooh, here comes my favorite part. His BOMBS! He has several different types of these beauties. Mini-Bombs, Big Bombs, Double Bombs, Paralyze Bombs and Time Bombs. Oh boi, I love 'em all!! All of these are pretty self explanatory. I'm sure you understand. Wiz: He has a Yo-Yo..of all things.. Boomstick: Hey, don't rag on him! Remember Ness? Wiz: Yeah..I guess so. His Yo-Yo is basically a giant Frisbee but it has spikes on the outside, and it acts like a boomerang. It's quite useful, as it can tear through multiple opponents. Boomstick: The Zeus Hammer is a massive orange and gray hammer that sparks out with electricity whenever he slams it into the ground. He's also got one of the trademarks of any Mega Man (except Volnutt). He can create friggin' BLACK HOLES! Wiz: In case you don't know, Black Holes create such a strong gravitational pull that anything that comes near it gets instantly torn apart. Its atoms are separated. And MegaMan.EXE is immune to it! Not quite sure how it doesn't suck up most of the world but, hey Video Game physics. With Recover, he can easily heal himself after taking damage. This, theoretically combined with Muramasa is a deadly combination. With Escape, he teleports away from any battles near him, and theoretically again, he could probably use it well in combat too. Wiz (Continued): Invis allows EXE to turn invisible and intangible for a short period of time. Boomstick: Bubbler or Bubble Shot shoots out a spread shot of bubbles, similar to a shotgun. You wouldn't think that would be useful, but it is! Wiz: Meteor acts like Classic Mega Man's Astro Crush ability. Basically, it nukes the screen with meteors, battering the battlefield in them. Boomstick: And the Twister summons an 8-hit TORNADO that launches the opponent away. Whew. You'd think we're done, but oho, BOY WE'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE! See, when EXE uses a few of the same chips in succession, he can activate Program Advances. These are basically super strengthened versions of previous Battle Chips. There's the Giga Cannon, which is basically a mega enhanced Cannon that makes big boom. Wiz: Uh, you mean it fires a massive energy blast? Boomstick: Ye. Wiz: Anyways, Omega Cannon (or simply O-Cannon for short), is another variation on the Cannon chip that allows EXE to use a strengthened version of Cannon that he can use multiple times. Boomstick: There's the Life Sword. This beast of a weapon is when he combines the three standard Sword Chips into one big sword. This can stretch out pretty far. He's even got a stronger variation(s) where he uses the elemental Sword chips to strengthen it. Wiz: And the Time Bomb+ is quite self explanatory. It's an enhanced version of the Time Bomb that blows up after three counts, and causes a massive- Boomstick: BIG BOOM! Wiz:...Explosion. What is with you today? Boomstick: No clue. Wiz: But if you think that's a lot, WAIT, there's MORE! See, there are these things called "Dark Chips". These are powered up versions of previous chips created by Doctor Regal. They are even as strong as regular Program Advances. They do have a glaring flaw though. They can cause the users to suffer mild glitches, or can be as extreme as destroying the user's soul. Luckily, EXE is one of the few NetNavis that can use Dark Chips without any soul-destroying shenanigans, and only suffers with temporary minor glitches. Boomstick: Regardless, these chips are super powerful. Boomstick (continued): We're gonna do these rapid-fire, cuz there's a LOT OF 'EM! Dark Sword is self-explanatory. It's a really powerful version of the regular Sword chip, but it gives EXE a glitch that causes him to continuously move forward. Dark Bomb is much of the same, making a massive dark explosion, but causes him to move backwards. Wiz: Dark Cannon is a super powerful Chip that deals as much damage as MegaMan's own durability. But unfortunately, it sets his Buster abilities back to square one, only able to fire regular shots. Dark Recover heals MegaMan.EXE's HP in its entirety! But the glitch causes a glitch in the Custom Screen (When Lan inserts a new Battle Chip), it'll spaz out and move all over the place when Lan tries to insert new Chips. Boomstick: Dark Meteor summons Meteors engulfed in purple flame down from the sky all over the battlefield. He suffers an HP Bug when accessing the custom menu, this being lowering his HP every second Lan is in the custom menu. Wiz: Dark Sound plays a tune that completely paralyzes and immobilizes his opponent. But, the bug makes EXE spaz around some more, making it hard to aim at his foes. Dark Ivis makes EXE go into a berserk state, rapidly attacking his foes while also turning invisible. And it'll make EXE spaz again. What...why does he have such a massive spaz problem? Boomstick: Honestly, no clue. Done with those. But we've got a few more things to discuss. First thing, the Dark Aura. This insane ability is soooo durable, it could survive the end of the f***ing CYBERWORLD!! Wiz: In case you didn't know, in order to survive the end of a universe, it would need to be durable enough to survive a force of 960 SEXDECILLION MEGATONS OF TNT!! That is INSANE! But, get used to hearing that calculation because....there are tons of universal threats in this series. Boomstick: And then there's the Giga Freeze program, or "The Ultimate Program". Apparently, only a few select "Chosen Ones" can use it. Really? I thought we could get through at least one Death Battle without some chosen one crap.. Wiz: This program is insane! With it, it can freeze over nearly anything, even the entire CYBERWORLD!! That's an entire UNIVERSE!! Wiz (Continued): But we still aren't done. Boomstick: ＷＨＡＴ ? ! Wiz: Yep. Not only does he have a ton of firepower, he's also got many, MANY, transformations. Seriously, he's got more than frickin' GOKU! Boomstick: Welp, here we go again. One of his main abilities is Style Change. This allows him to mix and match different elements with different styles. There's a bunch, and they all do different things (obviously). Wiz: Guts Style focuses on increasing EXE's strength and durability. His Mega-Buster's strength is doubled, and has a fist attachment. It also gives MegaMan super armor, making him not flinch even if a strong attack is dealt. Now, we could list every combination that fuses with Guts, but instead, we'll explain the most portrayed version of Guts Style. HeatGuts Style. Wiz (Continued): HeatGuts transforms EXE's charge shot into a powerful flamethrower that burns foes alive. It's strong against wood type enemies, but weak to water. Boomstick: Shield Style focuses on defense and healing. This style gives him a massive shield on his arm and strengthens his Defense and Healing Chips. The most viewed version of Shield Style is WoodShield style. Boomstick (Continued): In this form, EXE's buster automatically becomes a F***ING Tornado shooter without needing to be charged! The shield on his arm can reflect projectiles back at his opponent. It goes Right..Back at Wiz: NONONONONO, you're getting waaaay too ahead! We still have to get through his transformations, feats and faults! Boomstick: Man this is killing both me, and Sharaku Jr. Sharaku Jr.: Trust me, I'm suffering way more than you are. Count yourself lucky. Wiz: AANNNNYWAAAAAAAY.....Back to Style Changes. (DISCLAIMER: ElecTeam style will not be used, due to it basically requiring outside help, and neither will we show MegaMan.EXE's Bass Cross Forms seeing as it is basically them fusing together) Kirby Pre-Battle Fight!! Post-Analysis Advantages and Disadvantages MegaMan.EXE Kirby If There Was A ScrewAttack Score.. List Of Sources Mega Man Battle Royale by ScrewAttack List of Battle Chips List of Program Advances List of Dark Chips MegaMan.EXE's VS Battle Wiki Profile Battle Chips List of Style Changes List of Double Souls MegaMan.EXE on the MMKB Giga Freeze MegaMan.EXE Respect Thread Video of Kirby launching the meteor The real cal howard's blog about Kirby smacking the meteor DING DING! Double feature of Kirby surviving a massive black hole and defeating Magolor, who could create and warp other planes of existence. [https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/Kirby Kirby's Kirby Wiki Profile] List of Copy Abilities Kirby's VS Battles Wiki profile Kirby's Respect Thread Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Sharaku Jr. Season 2 Category:Sharaku Jr. Mid Season Fights Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles